Questionnaires
What if the each of the Gaang Jr were separated into different rooms and were asked identical questions on their thoughts about each member of their posse? BEHOLD! Hayoda What kind of animal does Hayoda remind you of most? *'Tseng:' Penguin-seal. *'Yue:' An Iron Sea Wolf! I-if they were real… *'Yi Lin:' Sabretoothed Mooselion. *'Irah:' A dragon. If Hayoda were a colour, what colour would he be? *'Tseng:' Oh, green I guess. *'Yue:' Gold. *'Yi Lin:' Uhh…green? *'Irah:' Blue, like his eyes. Who do you think is Hayoda’s best friend? *'Tseng:' Damned if I know. *'Yi Lin:' Tseng! *'Yue:' Tseng. *'Irah:' Tseng. Which of his friends do you think Hayoda dislikes the most? '' *'Tseng:' Yi Lin. *'Yi Lin:' Me. *'Yue:' …Yi Lin… *'Irah:' *Sigh* Yi Lin. ''Sword, Fan or Boomerang? '' *'Tseng:' Sword. *'Yue:' Sword, but only ‘cus he hasn’t worked out how to use it with a fan or a boomerang yet. Like…a sworderang or fanerang! *'Yi Lin:' No pressure point stuff? *'Irah:' Sword. ''Who is Hayoda’s worst enemy? '' *'Tseng:' His lack of grip on reality. *'Yue:' Mr. Tom-Tom. *'Yi Lin:' His own…uhh…well he can’t see the obvious. So whatever that is. *'Irah:' Lee. ''On a scale of one to ten, how awesome would you say Hayoda is? '' *'Tseng:' Did…did Hayoda write this list? *'Yue:' Ten! *'Yi Lin:' Eh, I’d give him a six. *'Irah:' I’d really rather not say… ''Barring his home nation, which nation would you say fits Hayoda best? '' *'Tseng:' Hmm…Air Nomad. *'Yue:' Air Nomad. *'Yi Lin:' Passion of a Fire Nation man! *'Irah:' Uh…Air…Water? No…ah…it’s complicated. ''What is Hayoda’s favourite food? '' *'Tseng:' Whatever he can get his hands on. *'Yue:' Doesn’t have one. *'Yi Lin:' I don’t think he has one, does he? *'Irah:' Oh, he’d have anything…he prefers desserts though. ''What is Hayoda’s ideal job? '' *'Tseng:' Adventurer. *'Yue:' Hero! *'Yi Lin:' Pirate! *'Irah:' A knight. ''How and when do you see Hayoda dying? '' *'Tseng:' Oh, this is a grim question…buuuttttt I’ll say soon, whilst doing something stupid. *'Yue:' W-What? *'Yi Lin:' You can’t ask Yue this!! *'Irah:' I-I’d rather not think of an answer, if that’s alright… Irah ''What kind of animal does Irah remind you of? *'Hayoda:' A swan-lion. She's beautiful, regal, and strong. *'Tseng:' A bearcat. She's friendly and easygoing, but if you make her angry, she will mess you right up. Kind of like Mom, come to think of it. Maybe that's why we get along so well. *'Yi Lin:' A dragon, duh. *'Yue:' An owlcrane, because she's elegant and a good dancer, and she's also smart. And I think she's also the kind of girl who'll only ever fall in love with one person, for her whole life... don't tell that to Yi Lin, okay? If Irah were a color, what color she would be? *'Hayoda:' Bright gold, like... uh, like the sun. Yeah. The sun. *'Tseng:' Oh, I don't know, probably some fancy kind of red. You know, like "scarlet" or "crimson." *'Yi Lin:' White, like the fire of her pure heart. *'Yue:' Blue, like her firebending. Who do you think is Irah's best friend? *'Hayoda:' My cousin. Not Tseng -- the annoying one. *'Tseng:' My sister. *'Yi Lin:' Me! We've been best friends since forever. We're kindred spirits! *'Yue:' She likes Yi Lin a lot, but she spends more time with Hayoda lately. Which of Irah's friends do you think dislikes her the most? *'Hayoda:' I can't imagine anyone except idiots not liking Irah, but even Yi Lin's pretty tight with her, so who knows? *'Tseng:' I don't think any of us dislike her, really. *'Yi Lin:' How could anyone not like Irah? She's great! *'Yue:' I think everyone likes Irah. Sword, Fan, or Boomerang? *'Hayoda:' Fan. No, wait, that reminds me of Mom. Sword. Dammit, that's even worse, it reminds me of her dad! But boomerang is totally wrong, too... is there a fourth option? *'Tseng:' Fan. You know, dancer and all that. *'Yi Lin:' Sword! Because she is smart and brave. *'Yue:' I guess fan? Or maybe sword? I don't think she would make a very good boomerang. Who is Irah's worst enemy? *'Hayoda:' Probably her parents. I mean, they don't hate her or anything, she loves them, but I think they get on her nerves sometimes. *'Tseng:' It's really difficult for me to picture Irah having enemies. *'Yi Lin:' Whoever it is, they'll have to go through me first! *'Yue:' I think, maybe... herself, kind of? Like, she worries about things, but she doesn't want anyone to know that she's worried because it'll make them think differently of her, so she pretends like nothing's wrong. Does... does that even make sense? On a scale of 1-10, how awesome is Irah? *'Hayoda:' Oh, I dunno, maybe like a seven. She's pretty cool, but not like perfect or anything. *'Tseng:' I'm not sure "awesome" is really the right word, but I'd say about an eight. *'Yi Lin:' Being a princess has got to be worth at least an extra point, so eleven! *'Yue:' Ten! Barring her home nation, which nation fits Irah best? *'Hayoda:' Hm, I'd say Kyoshi Island, I can totally see her wearing the makeup and doing the martial arts and stuff, but she's more of a city girl. Maybe Northern Water Tribe, even though she hates the cold. *'Tseng:' Well, setting aside the fact that she's a huge wimp when it comes to cold weather, Water Tribe. She's sensible and flexible, but also forceful and mysterious. *'Yi Lin:' Irah has the free spirit of an Air Nomad! *'Yue:' I think maybe Water Tribe? What is Irah's favorite food? *'Hayoda:' She had me try some of it once, but I was too busy screaming in burning pain from the fire in my mouth to hear what it was called. *'Tseng:' Pretty sure it's Yan Shui pork. *'Yi Lin:' I can't remember what it's called. It's got noodles and peas and pork and peanuts and it burns. *'Yue:' The food Irah likes makes me cry. I'm serious! Being in the same room with it hurts my nose and my eyes! What is Irah's ideal job? *'Hayoda:' I think she'll be the greatest at whatever she wants to be. *'Tseng:' She'll probably make a good ruler one day, after she gets all this "adventure" out of her system. *'Yi Lin:' Princess, duh. *'Yue:' She seems to really like dancing. How and when do you see Irah dying? *'Hayoda:' I, uh... really don't like thinking about that. But I guess old age, after a long and happy life? No one lives forever, right? *'Tseng:' In a tragic lamp-oil-fight accident. Seriously, what kind of question is this? She'll probably die of old age, after having ruled the Fire Nation for years. *'Yi Lin:' She'll die of a broken heart when she hears that her true love has passed away. The whole Fire Nation will be in mourning, and all the princes and kings and philosophers and heroes from around the world who were in love with her will come to her grave and give speeches about how perfect she was and how their love for her paled in comparison to that of her true love and they'll shed manly tears and swear to be brothers and put an end to all war and unhappiness in the world because that's the only thing that could do justice to her memory and there's even more but I have to stop there because I'm running out of breath...! It'll be the most romantic thing ever. *'Yue:' I don't want any of my friends to die! Yi Lin What kind of animal does Yi Lin remind you of? *'Hayoda:' A spiderfly. She buzzes around, being all annoying, but you can't just squash her because it'd be eight years' bad luck -- which makes it even more annoying! *'Irah:' A butterfly. She looks aimless and carefree, but she always gets where she's going, and it's fun to watch her. *'Tseng:' Flying lemur. It's almost too perfect. *'Yue:' A ferret-hound. She's always bouncing around and gets distracted a lot, but she'll never desert the people she loves. If Yi Lin were a color, what color she would be? *'Hayoda:' I see red a lot when she's around. *'Irah:' Blue, like the sky on the most perfect day you can imagine. *'Tseng:' Gray and silver, like a cloud that can't quite decide if it wants to start raining. *'Yue:' Um... wind-colored? I guess that would be clear, so... no-color? Who do you think is Yi Lin's best friend? *'Hayoda:' Irah, which just completely blows my mind. *'Irah:' I think she really likes Nikiru. *'Tseng:' Irah. I can't remember a time when they weren't like sisters. *'Yue:' Tseng and Irah both love her a lot. Which of Yi Lin's friends do you think dislikes her the most? *'Hayoda:' Sometimes I fantasize about making her walk the plank. But she can fly. *'Irah:' She and Hayoda... don't always get along. *'Tseng:' If Yi Lin saw any other pair of people fight as much as she and Hayoda do, she'd be convinced they were hopelessly in love. *'Yue:' My brother says lots of mean things about her, but I don't think he really means it. Well... not all of it, anyway. Sword, Fan, or Boomerang? *'Hayoda:' Boomerang. As soon as you think you're safe, she swoops around and clobbers you in the back of the head. *'Irah:' She's like a boomerang, because until you spend time getting to know her, it's hard to understand just how she works. *'Tseng:' Boomerang. Difficult to make her go exactly where you want, but she always comes back to you when you need her most. *'Yue:' I think fan? Because, you know, swoosh... swoosh! Who is Yi Lin's worst enemy? *'Hayoda:' She's kind of too weird to have real enemies. *'Irah:' Inaction. *'Tseng:' Her inability to pay attention and think ahead. *'Yue:' People who hate fun. On a scale of 1-10, how awesome is Yi Lin? *'Hayoda:' Ten. If by "awesome," you mean, "the exact opposite of awesome." *'Irah:' I don't think she would ever forgive me if I didn't say ten! *'Tseng:' She kind of runs the gamut. *'Yue:' Ten! Barring her home nation, which nation fits Yi Lin best? *'Hayoda:' Omashu. She and that crazy old coot of a king would be like two peas in a pod. *'Irah:' She's very passionate. I don't think she would like living in the capital, but the more rustic Fire Nation provinces would be a good fit for her. *'Tseng:' I think the Southern Water Tribe might suit her... if she ever stopped complaining about how cold it is. *'Yue:' I think she'd like the Earth Kingdom, because there's so much of it to explore. What is Yi Lin's favorite food? *'Hayoda:' No idea, but it's got to be something weird. *'Irah:' Anything that she can play with. *'Tseng:' My sister is the only person I've ever met who actually likes plain tofu. *'Yue:' I think what she likes best is trying things she's never had before. What is Yi Lin's ideal job? *'Hayoda:' Circus performer. Circus sideshow performer. *'Irah:' I think she could be a wonderful novelist, but she'd be happiest doing something where she could meet new people, and feel like she was making a real difference in their lives. *'Tseng:' Matchmaker. *'Yue:' I think she'd be a great schoolteacher. Her classes would be so much fun! How and when do you see Yi Lin dying? *'Hayoda:' All kidding aside, I don't actually want her to die anytime soon. She'll be bouncing off the walls until she's a hundred years old, and gives herself a heart attack by eating too much sugar. *'Irah:' Many years from now, when she has seen all the sights of the world, become a great heroine to the people of every nation, discovered her true love, and the thought of standing still no longer troubles her. *'Tseng:' I think it's safe to say it won't be due to falling from a great height. Probably, one day, she'll have something she believes in so much, and fights for so hard, that she'll finally just... run out. It sounds tragic and morbid, but I don't think she'd see it that way. *'Yue:' This question is just here to make me sad, isn't it? Tseng What kind of animal does Tseng remind you of? *'Hayoda:' A minah-owl. Clamped permanently on my shoulder and tut-tutting at everything I do. *'Irah:' A she-ferret-wolf. Fiercely protective of her young, but prone to worry and stress. *'Yi Lin:' He's like one of them koala-mice that live under the Southern Air Temple. He's so much fun to tease and poke. *'Yue:' A frog-lizard. A Chin Waters frog-lizard from the marshlands south of the Swamp, the ones with purple pokey-eyes. He's always got this funny frowny face and he never seems to realise he's the one who looks silly. If Tseng were a colour, what colour he would be? *'Hayoda:' Some kinda greenish-yellow. Every time he opens his mouth I get a sinking feeling in my stomach. *'Irah:' Pale yellow and gold, like the frayed edges of a richly-decorated scroll. *'Yi Lin:' Bright purple, when he's all flustered! I've never seen him go bright purple, but I always imagine he does. *'Yue:' Blue! Because of the...water. Is...is that the right answer? Who do you think is Tseng's best friend? *'Hayoda:' No one except his precious scrolls, and occasionally Jing for some bizarre reason. *'Irah:' Hayoda, however much they both go macho and deny it. *'Yi Lin:' Hayoda! I'd say there's something more going on, but that interferes with Romantic Webs 17 through 24...let me get back to you on that. *'Yue:' Hayoda and Jing. Funny how they're not friends with each other... Which of Tseng's friends do you think dislikes him the most? *'Hayoda:' Me. And you can tell him that to his face. *'Irah:' I don't think anyone really dislikes him. It's easy to get annoyed with him, but there's never any doubt he has our best interests at heart. We've always trusted his advice, and if anything we don't value him enough. *'Yi Lin:' Anyone with a bad word to say about my brother will get short shrift from me, I guarantee it. *'Yue:' Everyone likes Tseng! Sword, Fan, or Boomerang? *'Hayoda:' Fan. *snigger* For...*chortle*...for obvious reasons...*guffaw* *'Irah:' A fan, as he rises it to protect us from the threats we fail to recognise, and puts out the fires we leave in our wake. *'Yi Lin:' Sword. A really short and blunt sword thwacking uselessly at the undergrowth. Sometimes you want to tell him to slow down and lighten up, but...well...he's Tseng. I haven't been able to do anything about. it. *'Yue:' Sword! Cuz he cuts right to the heart of things! Hee hee...I think that's really clever! Who is Tseng's worst enemy? *'Hayoda:' The world. *'Irah:' A puzzle he can't solve. *'Yi Lin:' His own sense of duty. *'Yue:' That leak in the bow. He's always shouting at it. On a scale of 1-10, how awesome is Tseng? *'Hayoda:' Tseng doesn't 'do' awesome. Bad for his digestion. But 'Sen' demands at least a seven for sheer hilarity. *'Irah:' Out of all of us, he's the one who most deserves a ten, but I don't think he'd even accept it. *'Yi Lin:' 7 when he's funny. 2 when he can't take a joke. 8 in a dress. And 9 million for what he does to keep us safe at night. *'Yue:' Ten! Barring his home nation, which nation fits Tseng best? *'Hayoda:' Ba Sing Se, deep in the Earth King's palace busying around keeping all the curtains straight. He sure likes them rules... *'Irah:' While he does like to hunker down and study a lot, he's got such a marvellous sense of discovery and inventive sensibility that I honestly think he's in the tribe he belongs. Even for a hypothetical, I can't deny him that. *'Yi Lin:' Such a bubbling pot of barely-suppressed passions...he'd be right at home in the Fire Nation, I reckon. *'Yue:' I heard there's a huge library in the desert. I think he'd like that. What is Tseng's favorite food? *'Hayoda:' Some kind of fish-based soup substance I could barely stomach in chopstick portions. *'Irah:' Crispy cooked skate-salmon soaked in butter and gently sprinkled with mixed herbs. At least, that's what he cooked me, and I liked it... *'Yi Lin:' Breadsticks. Don't be fooled. He likes to experiment, but when push comes to shove it's all fuel to him. I've seen it! *'Yue:' Rice. Because he gets so much of it every time we're at port. What is Tseng's ideal job? *'Hayoda:' Permanent caretaker of a small, very neat pond. *'Irah:' I actually see him following in the footsteps of his uncle, for the Water Tribe at least. Perhaps not in the 'world-class swordsman' sense but definitely an inventor, a community leader and an international voice of reason. Although unlike his uncle, I'd imagine his reason might be a bit more 'reasonable'. *'Yi Lin:' Something that'll brighten his day and teach him the meaning of fun! I have no idea what that might be, but after looking through my notes I think padding and makeup will come into it somehow. *'Yue:' I think he should have a tea house! He's always wanting to go help Jing. How and when do you see Tseng dying? *'Hayoda:' Inside a month, from a panic-induced cardiac arrest. *'Irah:' I haven't the slightest clue as to the when and how, but at this rate he'll probably outlive all of us. *'Yi Lin:' He's so worried and constrained all the time, it's not right for a waterbender. I keep having this nightmare, that he's trapped in this box of his own making and he's tense and jittery and folding into himself until he just...pops. I keep wanting to drag him out, but I'm scared I'll pull too hard and shatter him. I don't know what to do about it. *'Yue:' ...nuh...nuh...nuh...I dun't wanna! ;_; Yue What kind of animal does Yue remind you of most? *'Tseng:' Rabbit-hedgehog, or something equally adorable. *'Yi Lin:' A baby Sabretoothed Mooselion! Just you wait and see! *'Irah:' Oh, there’s so many…she reminds me of the stories Aunt Azula told me of the Earth King’s bear, and how cute Ty Lee found it. But more cuddly. *'Hayoda:' Easy; a baby Badgermole. She’s GOTTA BELIEVE! If Yue were a colour, what colour would she be? *'Tseng:' White, for her innocence. *'Yi Lin:' I’d say brown for her cool earth bending techniques, but that’s a pretty yucky colour. Sooo...green! *'Irah:' Forest green, like the plants she loves. *'Hayoda:' Emerald green; the jewel of nature! Who do you think is Yue’s best friend? *'Tseng:' Ahh…that’s actually pretty hard…I think she loves everyone, so I doubt she’s singled out a best friend…I might spend some more time with her later. *'Yi Lin:' Po. Jiyi’s more like a daughter or a baby to her. *'Irah:' She’s spent a lot of time with Yi Lin lately, but I don’t think she has a ‘best’ friend. *'Hayoda:' Everyone, of course! Which of her friends do you think Yue dislikes the most? *'Tseng:' She got pretty mad at me that one time. *'Yi Lin:' Yue doesn’t dislike people! She’s, like, the nicest girl I’ve ever met! She doesn’t even pull faces at boring Captain Tom-Tom behind his back. *'Irah:' *Laughs* Depends if someone bad-mouth’s Hayoda too much. But no, she doesn’t dislike anyone. *'Hayoda:' Yue? Expressing such a negative trait? IMPOSSIBLE! Sword, Fan or Boomerang? *'Tseng:' A fan, she’s good for back-up and defence. *'Yi Lin:' I’d saaay aaaa fan because she’s always shielding herself from stuff. I’ll change that soon enough though! *'Irah:' A fan, to hide her blushes. *'Hayoda:' Yue’s probably a fan, but behind it is a mighty sworderang!! Who is Yue’s worst enemy? *'Tseng:' Her own timidity. *'Yi Lin:' Those Dai Li guys weren’t very nice to her. *'Irah:' Her shy nature, though I think that’s becoming less of a problem these days. *'Hayoda:' Her lack of faith in herself. And...she cares too much, sometimes... On a scale of one to ten, how awesome would you say Yue is? *'Tseng:' Hmm…she can be very awesome when she puts her mind to it. Eight. *'Yi Lin:' Nine billion for the cool earth-staff thing! *'Irah:' I’m not sure about her awesomness, but she gets a ten for cuteness! *'Hayoda:' Ten! For everything! Barring her home nation, which nation would you say fits Yue best? *'Tseng:' Water Tribe, the Southern one I’d have to say. Oh sure it’s cold and there’s not much nature around, but she’s got the kindness and hospitality of her dad in her all right. *'Yi Lin:' Air Nomads because they liked animals and went to lots of places to find lots of flowers and cool things to learn!! *'Irah:' Despite the cold, I’d say Southern Water tribe. It’s not as stuffy as the can be North, and still full of keen, inquisitive minds like hers. *'Hayoda:' The Fire Nation countryside or anywhere where there’s a ton of cool plants. Dad’s place down south is good too. What is Yue’s favourite food? *'Tseng:' I remember her saying she liked something her dad invented with some water-bender best…ice-something? *'Yi Lin:' I forgot the name but I had some and it REALLY REALLY hurt my head after taking a couple of bites. I don’t know how she can eat it; Yue must be really tough! *'Irah:' Oh, it’s ice-cream; she managed to sneak some out of her dad’s the last time we ‘visited’. It turns out food that melts is…unsuitable for me. *'Hayoda:' No doubt about it, we all scream for ice-cream! Or, uh, Yue does. What is Yue’s ideal job? *'Tseng:' Botanist *'Yi Lin:' Earth Rumble Champion! *'Irah:' Zoologist. *'Hayoda:' Champion Zoolobotanist! How and when do you see Yue dy-'' *'Everyone:' -NO COMMENT. Jing ''What kind of animal does Jing remind you of? *'Hayoda:' She's totally a koalasheep, come on! All fluffy and cute - til you shave them. Then you see their true, hideous form. *'Irah:' A hyena-oyster. Great as an initial novelty, but then oh-so-annoying. *'Tseng:' A bear. Not a gopher-bear or a skunk-bear or a platypus-bear or an armadillo-bear. Just a bear. She's one in a million. *'Yi Lin:' Ostrich-horse! Always on the run, always oblivious to proof cause their heads are always buried in the sand, but one day they find the right person to ride them! ...wait, why are you laughing? *'Yue:' A wolf-panther. Beautiful and deadly and unbelievably cool. If Jing were a color, what color she would be? *'Hayoda:' Black. Like her heart. *'Irah:' Black. Like the coffee she probably likes. *'Tseng:' Green. But, not just any green! It's not a really bold or bright green -- not that she, I mean it isn't bold or bright! -- it's not like a new sproutling, it's more subdued and looks older -- no no no, that doesn't describe it right. It's on the tip of my tongue, I can see it! It's like a green that knows what it's doing, like just looking at it tells you everything's going to be fine. Sage, maybe? *'Yi Lin:' Rosy pink, like her lips after she's snuck a covert kiss with Hayoda! I'll catch them one day! *'Yue:' Green! Who do you think is Jing's best friend? *'Hayoda:' Who can stand that she-devil? *'Irah:' I begrudgingly admit that she and Tseng are madly in love. I don't have to like it however. *'Tseng:' *looks to the side of the room* Well, I mean, I'm pretty sure... I think, um... okay, well, I HOPE... aauugh, this is no good... *'Yi Lin:' Tseng's her friend. Just a friend. *'Yue:' Silly question, Tseng is a boyfriend, not a friend! Sword, Fan, or Boomerang? *'Hayoda:' Uhhh boomerang, because you can avoid her once, but she always comes back *'Irah:' Sword, because her words cut straight to the point *'Tseng:' Well, she's like a sword 'cause of... no, but she's also got fan qualities... um, well... ALL THREE. MY GIRLFRIEND IS AWESOME. *'Yi Lin:' Sword. A SPACE SWORD. *'Yue:' Bow! What, that's not one of the choices? :( Who is Jing's worst enemy? *'Hayoda:' Me. *'Irah:' Me. *'Tseng:' People don't like Jing? *'Yi Lin:' I guess Tseng, cause he stands in the way of her and Hayoda. She's too nice to turn him down. *'Yue:' Sh...She really hates Mr. Lee... On a scale of 1-10, how awesome is Jing? *'Hayoda:' I'd say 1, but I'll give her a 3 for her... assets. One point for each. *'Irah:' A 1 or a 10 - depending which end of the scale is the "Not awesome." *'Tseng:' 8... um, you're not showing her the answers, are you? Wait, wait, I change it to 11! *'Yi Lin:' I gave Hayoda a 6, so I have to give Jing a 4 so they're 10 together! *'Yue:' Ten! Barring her home nation, which nation fits Jing best? *'Hayoda:' Northern Water Tribe. She likes to explore, maybe she'll get lost in an ice floe. *'Irah:' Fire Nation, so we can show her what REAL tea is like! I'll convert her yet! *'Tseng:' Southern Water Tribe -- I mean, only if she wants that to fit her best! *'Yi Lin:' Kyoshi Island! Auntie Suki would love her! And then everyday she could get up early and make Hayoda breakfast, then together they could spar - oh I'd bet she would be a Kyoshi Warrior, and together they woud be the ultimate power couple! Where's my journal!? *'Yue:' She'd be a great Air Nomad. Get it, because of the arrows? What is Jing's favorite food? *'Hayoda:' Milk. *'Irah:' Probably something uncultured and BORING. *'Tseng:' Chickengoose breast, marinated in ginseng tea and browned to perfection, with a side of bean salad -- the meal from our first date. *'Yi Lin:' I don't know if she has one... there's still lots of time for her to figure things out. *'Yue:' I know she doesn't like Water Tribe food... What is Jing's ideal job? *'Hayoda:' ...Yi Lin is probably saying she'd make a good wife for me, isn't she. Idiot. *'Irah:' Oh I don't know, she's probably going to inherit her parents' job and live a miserable boring life doing something she hates... I wish her all the luck. I never thought I'd say that, but I can relate. *'Tseng:' She can be anything she wants, and that's fine by me. *'Yi Lin:' Maybe something cool, like an assassin? She's a good shot - oh but I guess then she'd be a bad guy... well maybe Hayoda could heal her with his love? *'Yue:' Maybe... housewife? How and when do you see Jing dying? *'Hayoda:' With my luck she'll live as long as Avatar Kyoshi and continue to be in my life for a very long, horrible time. *'Irah:' Okay, let's get one thing straight: I don't like her, but I don't wish death on her, geez! *'Tseng:' Seriously. I'm going to come over there and punch you. *'Yi Lin:' In Hayoda's loving embrace after a bitter love triangle that ended in crimes of passion that struck her down! *sniff* I need a moment... *'Yue:' W-Why are you still asking me this? ;_; Nikiru What kind of animal does Nikiru remind you of? *'Hayoda:' Remember when I said koalasheep for Jing? Yeah, so Nikiru can be the unshaved one, you know, the cuddly cute one. *'Irah:' A peacock-turkey. She's frumpy but regal. *'Tseng:' She's like that owl spirit in the desert, but instead of protecting knowledge she works her hardest to protect her very culture. Does that make sense? *'Yi Lin:' Um... a penguin? I don't know why, but you say 'Nikiru' and now I want to go penguin-sledding. *'Yue:' An animal? Well, that one time she slipped on some ice and fell on her back, she flailed her arms and legs like a turtle! It was so funny! If Nikiru were a color, what color she would be? *'Hayoda:' Blue, of course. *'Irah:' Yellow like... like Yi Lin's shirt. *'Tseng:' Red, cause that's what colour her face is every time she's near my sister. *'Yi Lin:' Blue, but it's gotta be ICE blue, you know, like my brother's ey... oh spirits I need my journal. *'Yue:' White, like all the snow in the north pole! Who do you think is Nikiru's best friend? *'Hayoda:' It's obviously Yi Lin, but I feel like she and Yue have a lot in common. *'Irah:' Yi Lin. It's embarrasing to say this, but I think Yi Lin has brought a lot of good into her life. It's a shame they never see each other that often, because I don't think she has anyone at the North Pole... *'Tseng:' This is a waste of a question. >:| *'Yi Lin:' Me! It's so great to hang out with someone who really seems to "get it"! *'Yue:' Of course it's Yi Lin, they're inseperable! Which of Nikiru's friends do you think dislikes her the most? *'Hayoda:' I have no problems with her, she's just kinda like a poofier Yue. If anyone makes her cry, I'll beat them up! *'Irah:' How could anyone hate her, she's very sweet and kind and cute! Um, she's friendly, and has... she has nice teeth! *'Tseng:' This is going to sound horrible but... I think Irah is jealous. *'Yi Lin:' I do! She gives a lousy ear-piercing! LOOK, it got all infected! *'Yue:' B-But she's so nice! Sword, Fan, or Boomerang? *'Hayoda:' What are you saying, she's a LADY. She isn't gonna be swinging around any of those weapons! Seriously, she could really hurt herself! *'Irah:' Fan. She's a refined, high-class lady... and she's not frumpy. *'Tseng:' A fan, because she uses it to hide her true self. *'Yi Lin:' Prooferang! *'Yue:' Fan! They're swooshy and fancy! Who is Nikiru's worst enemy? *'Hayoda:' Seriously, you guys. If she has an enemy, I'll punch them. I mean it! *'Irah:' I understand she has a strained relationship with her father... I guess it's people who just care about who she's connected to, instead of caring about who she really is. *'Tseng:' Herself. If she would just SAY something to Yi Lin, I'm sure it'd be a load off. *'Yi Lin:' Wait, what's on that paper? Gimme that! What did Hayoda say? Hmmm... *'Yue:' Enemies? I don't know of any, though that handler of hers seems to hurry her around everywhere... On a scale of 1-10, how awesome is Nikiru? *'Hayoda:' She can be three hundred for all I care, as long as she keeps Yi Lin out of my hair! *'Irah:' 10 - come on, we princesses are of a higher stock! Awesome is in our genetics! *'Tseng:' 10 for the mere fact of occupying Yi Lin whenever she's around. *'Yi Lin:' 9. I'm docking her a point until she accepts that the baker DOES love the fisherman. *'Yue:' Ten! Barring her home nation, which nation fits Nikiru best? *'Hayoda:' She needs to get out of that cramped city and live a little! Somewhere in the Earth Kingdom, there lots for her to see there! *'Irah:' I don't nessesarily know if it fits her, but I'd love to see her in Fire Nation clothes. *'Tseng:' Earth Kingdom, Ba Sing Se in particular. The few times I've seen her away from my sister, she seems very orderly and sensible. *'Yi Lin:' She's my SIDEKICK! Wherever I go, she goes, no matter what~! *'Yue:' Air Nomads! She loves it when Yi Lin gives her rides on her glider. What is Nikiru's favorite food? *'Hayoda:' If it's anything like what my dad eats, then it can't be good. *'Irah:' Water Tribe food is, ah... unique. I prefer not to remember my experiences with it, thanks. *'Tseng:' She loves sea prunes! She's a lady of taste! *'Yi Lin:' I... have absolutely no idea. We were too busy to eat. *'Yue:' Something big and poofy like her dresses! I don't think she's tried them, but I bet she'd love Uncle Aang's fruit pies! What is Nikiru's ideal job? *'Hayoda:' She should be ADVENTURING with us full time. Arluk... *'Irah:' She seems to really enjoy her diplomatic work. I don't know if I know her enough to think of anything more than her current job. *'Tseng:' I really do believe if she became the Northern Water Tribe leader that it would be for the better. *'Yi Lin:' Didn't we already over this with Irah? PRINCESS. *'Yue:' Why can't she just stay with us forever? How and when do you see Nikiru dying? *'Hayoda:' Seriously, have you been asking Yue this every time? *'Irah:' I really don't like thinking about this. But I guess it would be after a long life filled with happiness and meaning, with the... person she loves at her side. *'Tseng:' She's going to die peacefully in her sleep with hundreds of happy grandkids... actually, forget that, if she gets her way there won't be ANY grandkids. *'Yi Lin:' She's far too busy with me to go around dying! We've got a lot more to do in this life, that's for sure! *'Yue:' I don't want to do this anymore. ;_;